


Like Tomorrow Doesn't Exist

by ingberry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Multi, Orgy, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin better be great at strip poker because Arthur isn’t ready to see his best mate naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Tomorrow Doesn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Various pairings in the orgy (although M/A are really only involved through voyeurism if that matters to you). 
> 
> I didn't warn for unprotected sex, but condoms are never really mentioned outright (although I basically assumed that they're a part of any penetrative sex in this fic XD)
> 
> Written for the strip poker square on my trope_bingo card! (Originally did not plan for this to turn into an orgy, but isn't that how it always goes)
> 
> (of course my major writer's block would break because of an orgy fic. OF COURSE.)
> 
> Thanks a bunch to Alby and MJ who are both lovely and amazing people who let me randomly email them orgy fics to beta.

Arthur always gets a nervous twitch in his neck when Merlin opens bottles with his teeth. It makes him want to lecture Merlin on the importance of dental care, which definitely does not only extend to flossing, _thank you_. But Arthur never does say anything about that, because his new friends at uni miraculously still live under the assumption that he’s a cocksure socialite with so many notches on his bedpost there’s barely any bedpost left.

No point disproving that idea if he can help it. 

And, yeah—Merlin opens bottles with his teeth to the perpetual amusement of their friends who keep passing him their own beers. Arthur keeps his bottle—opened with a bloody bottle opener, what an invention!—safe in the open space between his thighs where he’s sitting cross-legged. He’s sandwiched between Elena and Mithian, both of them with their legs stretched out into the circle they’ve all created on the floor of his dorm's living room. 

“Percy, you fucking champ,” Gwaine crows and slaps his shoulder. “You brought the cards!”

Arthur is wary. It’s always a good idea to be wary about anything that gets Gwaine excited, and if Merlin’s wicked grin is anything to go by, this is thirty shades of _not good_. He turns to look at Elena who just winks at him, leaving him to stare pleadingly at Mithian. She just rolls her eyes in Gwaine’s direction and takes a swig of beer. 

“I’ll deal,” Mithian says and Arthur’s hand tightens around the neck of his bottle. “The one who wins decides who loses an item of clothing.”

Arthur almost chokes on his beer and coughs into his fist. Merlin meets his eyes across the circle and tips his chin, smile playful. 

Putting on a disinterested face, he peers around, looking for anyone else who might be as out of sorts as he is, but everyone seems perfectly relaxed. Gwen is leaning into Lance’s side, her head tilted back as they talk quietly. Percy and Gwaine are laughing at something, looking as if they weren’t at all facing a game of strip poker.

Merlin better be great at this because Arthur isn’t ready to see his best mate naked. And, alright, he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to call Merlin his best mate yet, because they’ve only been in uni for two months and that’s just a speck of dust in the span of things, but they’ve been hanging out since fresher’s week even if Merlin has made it very vocally known that he thinks Arthur’s a posh Tory boy.

That’s got to count for something, right?

Arthur’s the last to pick up his cards, his heart beating an uncomfortable rhythm. Mithian and Elena are having a silent conversation, leaning forward on either side of him, and he really doesn’t know why he’s sitting between them at all. Merlin is displaying a terrible lack of poker face and Arthur is filled with a sense of foreboding. 

A loud cheer erupts when Lance proclaims Percy to be the first victim, and he responds by unceremoniously dropping a sock into the middle of the circle. 

“Give us a show,” Gwaine hollers, and Percy wiggles his toes to raucous laughter. 

The thing is, everyone assumes that Arthur and his friends back home have held extravagant, wild rich-boy parties where girls and guys get naked as soon as he snaps his fingers. In reality, they were mostly chaperoned by their parents who sat around discussing business while the kids snuck off to have a cheeky drink in some corner of the house. Or, they were dragged to suit-and-tie events where their best hope of any real fun was running off to hide in the drawing room with a stolen bottle of whiskey to play truth or dare. 

And it’s not that Arthur is scandalised by naked toes. He’s not even a virgin or anything. He did manage to sneak off for some quick hand jobs once in a while, and on one memorable occasion he had his fingers buried between Vivian’s legs under the table cloth. It’s just that he’s sort of built this picture of himself—simply by never denying any of their impressions—which he doesn’t quite know how to live up to. 

He folds quickly into the second round, nursing his beer as he watches Elena lose spectacularly to Merlin who raises his arms in victory, high-fiving Gwaine. Merlin points at her, crooking his finger, and Elena sticks her tongue out at him. She pushes a hand up the back of her shirt in a move that she somehow pulls off without dislocating her shoulder. After a few moments and some other confusing fumbling beneath her shirt, she pulls her bra out from the sleeve of her top and throws it into the circle. 

“That’s how you fucking do it,” Gwaine says, voice awed. 

“ _Someone_ had to bring the fun to this party.” Elena smirks and leans forwards to pick up her new cards. 

Time stops for a moment as everyone watches her breasts move beneath her shirt, the swell of them clearly visible, and when she settles back her nipples are showing through the thin fabric. 

Is Arthur expected to survive this game without popping a boner? Because if so, he’s pretty sure this is every bisexual’s worst nightmare.

He swallows, tries to calm himself, and grins at Elena, clinking their bottles together. 

The next few rounds strip him of both his socks, while Mithian has shed her hoodie. Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine and Merlin are still fully clothed, and Arthur is starting to worry he’s going to be the only one stark naked at the end. 

But then Percy wins, immediately gesturing at Merlin, and Merlin laughs, face crinkled in delight. He makes a show of it, fiddling with various pieces of clothing before he grabs the hem of his shirt and wrings it over his head, and that’s just… _of course_. Why can’t Merlin just pull his socks off like any of the sane players in this game? Merlin leans into the circle to accept Elena’s high five. It makes her tits bounce. 

Everyone’s apparent comfort is a mystery to him. They laugh when they’re called out, readily divesting themselves of an item of clothing, as if they do this all the time. And he knows they can’t possibly, because he’s been hanging out with them all since fresher’s week except that one time he caught some sort of plague and had to stay in bed for nine days. 

His face burns when Gwen says his name and he has to go for his shirt, which is stupid because Mithian’s already down to her bra, Elena’s jeans are long gone, and Gwen’s in her shirt and panties, naked legs tucked up underneath her. He’s the only guy with his shirt still on. 

“Pendragon! Pendragon!” Gwaine chants, and Merlin chimes in easily, his laughter ringing out. 

And sod it all. It’s not like Arthur doesn’t want to be here, because he does. It’s not that serious—what does it matter if he doesn’t live up to some stupid image he’s been slotted into? He pulls his shirt over his head, wiggles a little for show and throws it at Gwaine’s face, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. 

And this is when the atmosphere shifts, just a little. Gwaine is still teasing Percy, Merlin is still laughing, but there’s a tension that wasn’t there before, a slight buzz in the air that makes them all sit up a little straighter. 

Because the next one to get called out will bring the game to a stage where they’re officially more naked than clothed. It’s kind of like the point of no return. Not literally. Arthur doesn’t feel like he can’t back out if he wants to, it’s more that anything beyond this point can’t be undone. 

He picks up his cards, worrying his lip between his teeth, and tries to keep a straight face. His hand is crap. 

Gwaine wins the round narrowly and says, “Come on, Ellie, might as well,” because all Elena’s got left is her shirt and her panties. A tense silence descends over the group before Mithian reaches behind Arthur’s back and pokes her finger into Elena’s side. 

“Always got to be the centre of attention.”

Elena laughs, throwing her head back. “Shut up, you berk. You’ll get your turn soon enough.” She smirks and pulls her shirt over her head, giving the entire room a perfect view of her tits, pushed up by her raised arms. Arthur’s cock fills at the same time as his cheeks grow hot and he fights not to adjust himself in his jeans. 

He really fucking hopes these people are more affected than they look, or this is going to get extremely awkward when his jeans come off. 

“First one down, Ellie,” Gwaine says looking exceedingly pleased with himself. “Rough luck.”

“It was getting hot in here anyway.”

Gwen laughs into her hand and Elena nudges her with her foot, grinning. 

Arthur is perpetually blushing through the next round, which he tries to get under control, but it’s about as impossible to tame as his ever-growing hard-on. Luckily, the end of the round dispels all his worries, as Gwaine has to kick his jeans off, and the clear outline of his cock is visible.

Strangely, it’s seeing Gwaine’s hard cock that lets Arthur fully relax, no longer caring that he goes from half-mast to full erection as the pile of clothes between them grows. 

He only feels his heart pick up again when Merlin lets out a string of curses and steps out of his jeans, standing up to drop them in the middle of the circle. Arthur gets a full view of his lean body, muscles working in his legs as he moves. 

Mithian whistles and says, “Give us a show, come on, then,” and Merlin turns around, thrusts his hips slightly, sending Arthur’s heart up into his throat as he eyes Merlin’s arse in tight-fitted blue boxers. His dick twitches, and he jiggles his leg slightly in the hopes of disguising it. 

A split second later he finds himself catching Lance’s knowing eyes and his blush spreads down his neck. 

So much for not wanting to see his best mate naked. 

When Merlin sits back down, Arthur flashes him a smirk that aims for haughty, and Merlin tilts his chin up, not bothering to hide the obvious bulge in his boxers. Where there was once a tinge of shame, there’s now nothing but an intense need to see Merlin lose that last item of clothing. Although, come to think of it, the tease is ridiculously hot in its own regard.

It’s Percy who has to give up his last item first, his cock bobbing as he kicks his boxers into the middle of the circle. Arthur has long since given in to the rush of arousal in his gut, and he just grins as he lets his eyes linger. It’s a thick cock, not particularly long, but it looks like it’d fit perfectly in Arthur’s mouth. 

“Good game, Perce, good game,” Mithian says, rubbing his arm. 

Gwaine tips his head to the side and says, “I thought he was rather terrible,” yelping when Percy pushes him so he almost falls into Merlin’s lap. 

Gwen is the next one down. She keeps her thighs together as she slips her panties off, but makes no particular attempt to hide herself once they’re in the pile. Arthur tries not to stare, feels weird about it unlike with Percy, but he glances at her when he feels it’s safe, noticing that he’s not the only one. She only smiles, though, sitting loose-limbed and natural as if she isn’t stark naked.

Out of all of them, Elena is the one who really shows no shame at all, though. Arthur almost chokes on his tongue when she crawls on all fours to leave her panties at the top of the pile, giving him a clear view of her wet cunt. His fingers twitch against his thigh, and he shares a look with Merlin across the circle. Elena settles down between Percy and Mithian, leaning into Percy until their thighs brush. 

In the end, it’s Arthur and Merlin playing the last round, both of them still in their underwear. But for the first time that night, the attention isn’t on the game anymore. Well, Arthur’s is, because he wants Merlin naked. But everyone around them is losing focus, the tension almost suffocating. 

It’s Gwen who cracks, no longer able to hold back. She rubs her thighs together to create a little friction, a little sigh coming from her lips. 

It sends the tension crashing to the ground, and Arthur and Merlin sit in the middle, cards in hand, watching Elena wrap her hand around Percy’s cock which has looked painfully hard for so long that Arthur almost moans in sympathy when Percy’s face goes slack. 

It might be the most bizarre moment of Arthur’s life. He gazes at Merlin, finds him looking at Mithian’s tongue on Elena’s clit, her hands splaying over Elena’s inner thighs. Arthur almost laughs and comes at the same time, because _what the fuck_ , seriously. 

He must have a deer in headlights sort of look about him because Merlin drops the cards and reaches out to take his hand, pulling him up from the floor. Arthur’s legs ache from sitting for so long, and his hard-on is downright painful. 

Merlin leads him out of their living room, fingers tight around his hand, into Arthur’s bedroom, closing the door behind him. They stare at each other in the dim light, Arthur licking his lips and trying to find his own sanity. 

Merlin’s fingers brush over his neck. “You looked a little spooked.”

“I don’t—” He isn't spooked, really, just a touch overwhelmed, and also increasingly desperate to get Merlin naked. 

Merlin smiles, swipes his thumb over Arthur’s jaw. “I know you probably didn’t need rescuing.”

“I was winning,” Arthur says, the words coming out way more petulant than he planned. 

“Oh, were you really?”

“Yeah. I think I’m owed a pair of boxers.”

“I don’t know about that, my hand was pretty good.” Merlin makes a face. 

“Your hand _would_ be pretty good right now.”

Arthur twines his fingers into Merlin’s hair and pulls him in, melding their lips together in a kiss, swallowing Merlin’s laugh. His tongue dips into Merlin’s mouth immediately, all but begging Merlin to respond in kind, and it only takes a beat before he does. Arthur moans, destroyed, and wraps his hand around Merlin’s waist, hugging him close. 

He pushes Merlin back against the door, the feeling of skin on skin making his control slip completely. Pulling back from the kiss, mouth throbbing, he sinks to his knees and presses his cheek to the fabric of Merlin’s _sodding_ boxers. 

Bane of his fucking existence. 

Merlin’s fingers twist in his hair, forcing Arthur to look up. Merlin stares at him, lips slightly parted as he mouths, “fuck”, before loosening his hold a little. 

There are unmistakable moans coming from the other side of the door, and Arthur pictures them in a tangle on the floor, inseparable. But he can’t quite care right now as he noses at the outline of Merlin’s cock and draws in a breath, closing his eyes at the unfamiliar scent. 

“You won,” Merlin says, voice hoarse, and he pulls the waistline of his boxers down, revealing the head of his cock. 

Arthur takes it into his mouth immediately and Merlin shudders against the door, gasping profanities as his grip falters. Groaning, Arthur paws at the boxers and manages to slide them down Merlin’s thighs, his hand immediately coming to circle the base of Merlin’s cock. 

It’s gorgeous and leaking, making the slide of his hand just perfect. Merlin lets out a few small whimpers that go straight to Arthur’s own erection, and he tongues under the head of Merlin’s dick, barely taking the time to notice how strange it is to taste someone like this, to have them react to his every move. 

Looking up at Merlin’s face, Arthur pulls the tip of his cock into his mouth, lets it slide over his tongue slowly, feels every vein at the underside of it. Merlin’s head slams against the door and he paws at Arthur’s shoulder before his fingers slide into Arthur hair, holding him in place. Arthur goes slack, tries to relax, goes as deep as he can before pulling back a little. 

He closes his eyes for a moment, moaning desperately around his mouthful of cock, and then he looks up to take in Merlin’s slack, blissed out face. Merlin’s eyes open to meet his, and Arthur stills, urges Merlin’s hips forwards with his hands. 

“Oh, god, Arthur, you can’t be serious. Oh, _oh_.” Merlin starts thrusting into his mouth, slowly at first, sliding over Arthur’s tongue and hitting the roof of his mouth. 

They both go quiet for a moment and Arthur hears the jumbled sounds of sex through the door again. 

His eyes water a little when Merlin slams in too hard, and Merlin pets his head shakily in apology. It’s difficult not to gag, to shape his mouth the right way to get his teeth out of the way, but he thinks he manages it, takes Merlin’s cock as his thrusts get too desperate to be controlled. 

“Art—Arthur, oh shit.” Merlin doubles over when he comes in Arthur’s mouth, pressing a hand to Arthur’s shoulders to keep himself steady. 

Arthur nearly comes in his pants as he tries to swallow, some of it trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Merlin is too blissed out to notice, and Arthur just keeps sucking him through it until Merlin breathes in sharply and pulls out. His thumb wipes come from the side of Arthur’s lips, and when Arthur stands, his knees aching unbearably, Merlin sways into him, resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder. 

Their rapid breaths fall into sync, and Arthur rests his hand between Merlin’s shoulder blades. There’s a round of laughter and a playful squeal from the living room, quickly followed by a loud moan, and Merlin looks up, grinning wickedly.

Without saying a word, Merlin opens the door and circles Arthur’s waist from behind, edging his hand below the waistband of Arthur’s boxers. 

There’s no way Arthur isn’t going to come the second his brain catches up with everything else. He leans his arm against the doorframe and watches as Percy fucks into Elena, her long legs wrapped around his hips. Her blonde curls are spread around her head, fingers grasping at Percy’s shoulders. 

Behind them, Gwen and Mithian are on their knees, Gwen with her lips wrapped around Gwaine’s cock. Seconds later, Mithian takes over, cheeks hollowing. Lance watches them, dick soft in his lap, come drying on his stomach. 

Arthur feels that tension again, that intensity that he doesn’t quite know how to handle, because how do you handle six people fucking right in front of you like it’s normal? But then, Merlin’s hand circles his dick and he almost forgets to breathe. 

He presses his eyes closed, muscles contracting as Merlin fists his cock with steady strokes, and he hears Elena moan, then curse, her voice desperate. He pushes back against Merlin’s chest, fucking up into the circle of his fist and comes so hard that spots dance behind his eyelids while Merlin mutters filthy things in his ear.

***

Arthur brings the deck of cards next time. 


End file.
